Four Souls
by Diana Artemis Silvermoon
Summary: SessKag, MirSan, InuKik. Full summary inside as this space is too small. Rating is because of language. Chapter 6 is up! R&R please!
1. Prologue

Hi! This is only my second fanfic so it probably isn't the greatest one. I've seen so many of the Kagome/Kikyonew kid things that it's driving me crazy. So I changed it. Now Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha and Miroku are the newbies round here with Kagome, Kikyo, and Sango showing the way. Here's are the pairings I've already decided on: Kag/Sess, Inu/Kik, San/Mir. I think I can put a little Rin/Kohaku in there but not much.

**Summary**: Twins Kikyo and Kagome Miko are daughters of a rich businesswoman, Kaede. They have every thing they want. Except for one. Love.

Half-brother Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru Taiyoukai are sons of a rich businessman, Inutaisho. They have everything they want. So why does it feel like something is missing?

Now these four souls meet at Shikon no Tama University and instantly fall for one another. But jealousy and hatred runs deep and deception and lies are everywhere. Naraku, Kouga, Kagura, and Kanna are determined to break them up and take the four as their own. With their world suddenly spinning around them, the Miko's and Taiyoukai's need each other more than ever. But Kagome and Kikyo have a future they aren't telling. And Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha have a past they're unwilling to share. Secrets are pulling the relationships down.

In the end the question is simple.

"Can I trust you?"

* * *

**Four Souls**

**Prologue**

He woke up, yawning, in his bed. For a second the time confused him. Then he remembered. Today was the first day of his new life that would last three years at the Shikon no Tama University, a very prestigious school in Tokyo. He'd transferred there from Tokyo University for a place closer to home. Now he was living in an apartment very close to the campus with his half-brother.

He could hear his half-brother in the next room, snoring away. Rolling his eyes, he dressed. When his brother still hadn't woken up he presses a button on his own alarm clock.

He smirked as a loud yelp issued from the next room. That button sent a signal to his brother's clock, which in turn sent a painful shockwave through the closet living thing at the moment, his brother.

He exited his own room and stood in front of the door leading to his brother's.

"Inuyasha, do you want to be late on your first day?" A thump could be heard inside.

"Damnit! Why didn't you wake me up earlier?" an angry voice yelled.

Sesshoumaru just smirked and walked downstairs.

Five minutes later, a very flustered Inuyasha joined him. Sesshoumaru was already done with his breakfast and waiting. Inuyasha glared at his half-brother but said nothing about the way Sesshoumaru had woken him. He was grateful Sesshoumaru had actually woken him up in time at all. Last time…

Inuyasha grabbed some toast and stuffed it in his mouth. The two brothers left for the University.

Sure, Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha weren't always on the best of terms, but looking at the way they normally treat each other, it wasn't much of a surprise that they were family, though with their personalities it was a little strange. After all, they were polar opposites.

Sesshoumaru had perfect grades. He was the overachiever type. Inuyasha had good but not great grades. He was average.

Sesshoumaru had an air of adult-like dignity. Inuyasha had an air of boyishness.

Sesshoumaru was mature. Inuyasha was not.

Sesshoumaru was suspicious. Inuyasha was trusting.

Sesshoumaru moved with liquid cool and gracefulness. Inuyasha walked like an awkward adolescent.

Sesshoumaru was subtle and sharp. Inuyasha got right to the point and was blunt.

Sesshoumaru was cold. Inuyasha was warm.

Polar opposites. One could wonder why they had any similar features at all.

Both had long silver hair and deep amber eyes that were almost golden – all of it was natural not dyed!

Both had a sturdy body, inherited from their father, which was well balanced and strong.

Both were good at athletics or any other energy consuming activity. Sesshoumaru was faster while Inuyasha used more force.

And of course, both were sons of Inutaisho Taiyoukai, owner and president of Taiyoukai Technologies.

They're life was nearly perfect, but they both admitted, there was something missing.

Once they reached the campground, Sesshoumaru slid behind his mask of icy arrogance and flared out his invisible but very strong aura. Inuyasha did the same but instead of ice, sent death glares at everyone else. That was usually enough to keep everyone away.

"Inuyasha! Sesshoumaru!" the brothers turned to find an old childhood friend there. "You transferred too?" Miroku asked, grinning.

"No, we didn't, and we're not standing on campus with books in our hands to go to a class," Sesshoumaru answered sarcastically.

"Of course we transferred, dimwit," Inuyasha said more bluntly.

Miroku grinned at the answers he got. Sesshoumaru was always sarcastic and subtle while Inuyasha was always so insulting and blunt. It was fun comparing the answers in his head.

"Well," he started. Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha listened. "we three must first go pay our respects to the Principal Myoga, then we will be escorted around the campus until we know our way by some guides. Apparently, the three escorts all have the exact same classes as us. Times too."

Sesshoumaru raised and brow. Exact same schedule?

"Hoping for hot girls, Miroku?" Inuyasha said, amused.

"Of course!" Miroku grinned. "Who wouldn't?" They kept on like that until Sesshoumaru pointed out they need to be heading to the office.

Whispers grew as people noticed the new arrivals. Especially since one of them was pretty cute while the other two were just plain hot.

* * *

Kagome checked her watch as she waited for her twin and friend. Kikyo was late. And so was Sango. Again. Was she the only one of them with a sense of punctuality? Smooth hands covered her vision.

"Guess who!" a familiar voice said. Kagome smiled.

"Don't be stupid, Kikyo," she grinned. This was like a morning ritual for the girls. "I know your voice by heart, including all your imitations." Kagome turned her head to find Kikyo in a fake pout. Then both giggled at the image they must've made like that.

The two girls were considered the Queens of Shikon no Tama University. They had held it since they came here a year ago. And would most likely hold it until they left, when they would then be turned into a legend.

They were nearly identical twins, in body and in mind.

Both were master archers and did well in any form physical activity.

Both had long black hair and a well-developed body that boys would fight over to have in their arms.

Both were very helpful to anyone in need, though Kikyo was a little more suspicious.

Both had beautiful smiles that could melt even the iciest heart.

Both were tied for the top of their class.

And both were the daughters of Kaede Miko, owner and President of Miko Incorporations.

Not many things could be said to be different.

Kagome was a little more hot-tempered.

Kagome's eyes were a deep perfect sapphire. Kikyo's eyes were a lighter aquamarine.

Kikyo was older than Kagome by a few minutes.

Footsteps caused them to turn. Kikyo and Kagome made the exact same sounds of digust as Naraku and Kouga tried to put their arms around the two. Unfortunately, they were misinterpreted as greetings.

"Kikyo, my love, how are you?" Naraku asks in his oily voice.

"Kagome! Have you come to your senses and agreed to be my woman?" Kouga grabbed Kagome's hand.

Kagome and Kikyo recoiled and thought the same thing. _If Sango doesn't get here soon, these guys are gonna so die._

"Kikyo! Kagome!" Sango was running across the courtyard to them. Kikyo and Kagome pulled away from the two boys in relief. "We gotta get to Principal Myoga's office. Something about us escorting some new boys around."

"Let's go!" Kagome grabbed one of Sango's hands while Kikyo grabbed another. Then literally dragged her to the office.

* * *

Not the longest chappie but it's good enough! Oh, and please check out my other fanfic too. Called The Killing Perfection and the Divine Flower. I have 9 chapters up on that one. Ok people now pleeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaase review! 


	2. Chapter 1 : New Friends

Ok people. Warning. This chapter completely sucks. Not very short but not that good. Though Kanna and Kagura will get introduced this chapter. Though those two are very OOC. I simply used them for names. Not for their personality.

**Review Replies**

First, really want to thank the three who did review. I think more people read it but they didn't review. So thanks!

**Suellen – **Thanks! I really appreciate the comment. As for Kouga Naraku pairings…. I was planning to have Ayame in the story but I dunno about Naraku. Any ideas anyone? Shipppo will be in there… somewhere…  
**Aqua Miko** – Yup, Kouga's evil. Or at least he can be considered as a sort of 'villain' in this one. But he's not really evil… You know? And yes I'll update soon.  
**kikatthekandybar** – Thanks! And here's the next chapter.

This chapter's dedicated to you guys, the first people on this site to review this fanfic. Thanks!

**

* * *

**

Chapter 1 – New Friends

Kagome glanced over her shoulder apprehensively to see if the two boys (A/N: In case you forgot, Kagome and Kikyo had just ran from Naraku and Kouga) were following. And breathed a sigh of relief when she saw they were gone. Kikyo grinned at her when she saw what Kagome was doing. Kagome flushed faintly at the fact that she was paying so much attention to whether or not they'd gotten away safely. Sango, now walking on her own, grinned too. She'd known the twins since first grade and their closeness never failed to amaze her.

The three looked up to see they'd already arrived at the office. They exchanged looks that said "might as well get it over with" and opened the door and stepped inside. They blinked when they saw no one there.

"Is that you girls?" Myoga called. "Come into my office please." They complied. As they stepped in they couldn't help but grin.

Myoga's voice made him sound large and commanding but in reality, he was a bald 4 foot 2. And he was fat. Myoga though, had loads of good advice stored within and he was very friendly and helpful.

"Well, the new students haven't arrived just yet," Myoga said after seeing them look around. "They are all boys by the way. Apparently, they were all best friends since kindergarten. Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha are half-brothers and Miroku is just a friend."

Kikyo and Kagome exchanged another look.

"Sesshoumaru…" Kagome started.

"…and Inuyasha?" Kikyo finished.

"Why do I get the feeling I've heard about them before?" Sango asked.

"Oh that's right!" Kagome exclaimed. "Doesn't Taiyoukai Tech's President Inutaisho have two sons named Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha? You don't think…"

"Yes, that's them," Myoga confirmed. "Which is why I picked you three. Kagome, Kikyo, you two are daughters of a very well-esteemed woman. I expect you to do this right." Kagome and Kikyo nodded.

"So…" Kikyo said. "Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru Taiyoukai huh? Great."

"Mom is gonna flip when she hears," Kagome and Kikyo wore expressions of people who knew their doom was coming but determined to face it. Sango grinned in realization. Kaede Miko wanted her daughters to marry into good families. The Taiyoukai family would be a very good candidate. Sango giggled.

"And there's two of them," she pointed out. The twins faced grew even more horrified. They sighed and waited patiently, shooting glares at the still giggling Sango.

* * *

Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru, and Miroku had found the office after a little looking around. Now they pushed the door open. They heard a girl's giggle from within.

"And there's two of them," a girl's voice said. The tone was amused and everyone could hear the laughter in it. Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha raised an eyebrow while Miroku was busy imagining what kind of body would the voice accompany.

"Looks like they're here," said a man's voice. Probably the principal. "Sango calm down. You can go let them in." The giggled died down somewhat and the door opened.

Miroku's eyes widened. His hands twitched by his sides. (A/N: he's a lecher remember?) In front of them stood a girl with long black hair tied back in a ponytail. She wore a white blouse and blue skirt as was the schools uniform. They did nothing to hide her body's curves... Amazingly, Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha weren't affected. Sesshoumaru stepped forward, arrogance in his every movement. God even Inuyasha's stance was arrogant! Miroku sighed.

"We're the new students…" Sesshoumaru allowed his voice to trail off expectantly. The girl - Sango she was called? – replied casually.

"Well of course you are," she said. "Come on in." She turned and walked back into the room. Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha followed, Miroku trailing in their wake. They stopped three steps into the room. Miroku didn't blame them.

In front of their eyes were twins.

Beautiful twins.

Very beautiful.

They got to be escorted by these beauties? Miroku grinned. He hoped they weren't really touchy about roaming hands. As if knowing what he was thinking, both brothers shot him a look. Miroku winced. So much for idle fantasies.

"Now," The boys' attention was brought to the really short man sitting at the desk. Inuyasha blinked. This was the principal? He was as tiny as a flea! _New nickname. Old Flea_. He thought. "These are the boys I was telling you about. Let me introduce them. The one with a stone face is Sesshoumaru. The one who looks very much like him is his brother Inuyasha. And the black haired one in Miroku. Boys, the girl who greeted you is called Sango and these are the Miko twins. The one with a very low ponytail is Kikyo and the other is Kagome."

"Nice to meet you," six voice chorused. Myoga blinked.

"Well, boys, these three girls have kindly agreed to be your guides until you find your way around. Now, homeroom in over. Go to your first period class." That was a dismissal. The six left and stared at each other in the hallway. Or more like Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha, Kagome, and Kikyo stared while Sango and Miroku watched nervously. All four had on faces of ice.

_So these are the Miko twins_, Sesshoumaru thought. _Beautiful and intelligent. The rumors were true._

_Miko huh?_ Inuyasha snorted. _Doesn't look like much to me. But they are very pretty…_

_

* * *

So arrogant… Inuyasha could win the annoyed contest, Kagome noticed. __And Sesshoumaru could be the Prince of Ice…_ Kagome noticed. 

_The Taiyoukai's…_ Kikyo mused. _They're both pretty cute…_

A few people stopped to watch the showdown.

"Uh guys?" Sango said. She was about to continue when a hand…

"HENTAI!" she shouted, startling everyone in the hall. A large bump appeared on Miroku's head.

"Idiot," the four aristocrats said. They looked up, surprised they'd said the same thing.

"Guys, we need to get to first period…" Sango trailed off. She gulped when four sets of cool eyes turned to her.

"Follow us," Kikyo said and she and Kagome swept down the hall. Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha shared a glance and followed. Sango and Miroku sighed and began talking and walking at the same time. Talking about the four to be exact. Unfortunately, they heard. Or at least, one of them heard. Cold golden eyes turned and looked at them with an amused glint.

"Miroku," Sesshoumaru said.

"Yes… Sesshoumaru?" Miroku swallowed.

"You do know that if you keep talking about me then you will die a horrible death don't you?" Miroku went pale.

"Sango…" Kagome and Kikyo warned.

"I'll stop, I'll stop!" Sango said hurriedly. The twins grinned. Kagome laughed out loud. Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha looked on, even more amused now. Sango held her hands up in a defensive position, and she'd taken a step back.

Kikyo and Kagome grinned even wider. Then, abruptly, their grins disappeared.

"Why, Kikyo! Kagome!" a very girly voice said. Sesshoumaru winced. The sound was hurting his sensitive ears. He caught the twins rubbing their ears as well.

"You know if there was one sound I could never hear again…" Kagome started.

"…it'd be her," Kikyo finished. Sango nodded. Sesshoumaru agreed whole-heartedly.

"You do know you should give everyone a chance at the new boys don't you?" another voice said. "Such beautiful hair! Tell me is it dyed?"

"Go away Kagura. And you can go too, Kanna," Kikyo said coldly.

"Ignore Kagura and Kanna. They're wanna-be's who are constantly trying to catch the cutest guys in school. And constantly failing too," Kagome told the brothers.

"Now that isn't very nice isn't it Kanna?" Kagura said, acting hurt.

"No, Kagura. No it isn't," Kanna sighed.

"The sound of your voice hurts my ears. Go," Sesshoumaru commanded. Kagome looked a bit impressed. Kagura and Kanna just looked shocked. Sure, they'd been rebounded before but never like this… It never felt like they were getting thrown into a garbage can. Kagura stared with barely concealed hatred at Kagome. The girl was just standing there smiling at Sesshoumaru with an impressed look in her eyes. And he was smirking smugly. Did she think she'd get him easily?

Kanna glared at Kikyo. That bitch. She thought that taking Inuyasha would be a piece of cake. It wouldn't. But damn her to hell and back. It looked as if the brothers had already fallen under their spells. It didn't matter. She and Kagura would take them, and the wenches would not even know. Kanna stuck her nose into the air and stalked away with Kagura next to her.

Kagome watched them go with glee then she rounded on Sesshoumaru. "How did you do that? I've been trying for ages and I've never been able to!"

"Er…" Sesshoumaru blinked at the onslaught.

"I think it's because Kagura doesn't hate him," Kikyo offered. Kagome turned to her.

"You're right," Kagome said, ruefully. She checked her watched. "Crap! First period starts in 3 minutes. We gotta go!" They left.

"Lessee now…" Sango murmured, looking at their schedule. "Ummm… Looks like we all have Advanced Calculus. That's room 143. Right here!" They opened to door to a classroom. An old lady sat at the desk. She smiled.

"Kikyo! Kagome! How nice to see you again!" the lady said.

"You too, Mrs. Hafasaru," Kagome greeted.

"Are you getting better?" Kikyo asked. Mrs. Hafasaru had had a strange disease last time they'd met.

"Yes," the teacher replied. "Though I do have some spells as usual. Now who are these three young men? New boyfriends?"

"No, but I'm thinking about it even if it's just to spite Kagura," Kagome joked with slight seriousness. Kagura was a constant thorn in her side.

"That might be a good idea," Kikyo said. Kanna was her problem. They laughed at the mirror expressions of surprise on the brothers faces.

"Well, take a seat then. It's time for class," Mrs. Hafasaru said. There were six empty seats in the front that they grabbed. The class began.

Kagome grinned at Kikyo. Looks like it was going to be an interesting year.

* * *

Hope it's not that bad… yeah, I know I said in the summary on the first chapter that 'they fall instantly for each other' but… Miroku and Sango are already under way a little. And I stuck in the parts with Kagura and Kanna thinking that they were already together. The next chapter is going to be their first date. Then next chapter is going to have them get to know each other better. Now, review please! 


	3. Chapter 2 : Disastrous Date

**Disclaimer**: I knew I'd forgotten something before…ok lawyer peoples come here…closer…closer…good. **I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA!** Though I wish I did… Oh, I'm sorry. Did I hurt your ears?

And yes I said last time that this chapter would be their first date. One thing. It isn't really a 'date'. More like a time where friends go eat with friends you know? Not an actual date. Plus, how can it be a date when your parents are there? Don't kill me! Oh yes one more thing. This is called Four Souls. **_Four_**. So there won't be much Mir/San in it, ok? Also, I'm more of a Sess fan than an Inu fan. So there will probably be more Sess/Kag than Inu/Kik.

* * *

**Chapter 2 – Disastrous Date**

"That was boring," Sango remarked.

"I totally agree," Kikyo said. "We learned that stuff in 6th grade. Review? Hn."

Kagome was too busy talking to Sesshoumaru to care. They'd found they both had a mutual interest in mythology. Now they were having a debate whether Ra or Zeus was more powerful. They'd lost the others a while back.

"What's our next class?" Miroku interrupted.

Kagome stopped talking and pulled out her schedule. "Free period. It was originally going to be Advanced English III but looks like we've all already passed that one."

Inuyasha blinked. "I did?" He took out his own schedule. "Wow, I did. I didn't think I'd passed."

"What? You're that dumb?" Kikyo snickered. Inuyasha cast an indignant glare her way. Kikyo returned it with a serene look.

"Two more inches and they could be kissing," Kagome said, amused. Kikyo and Inuyasha leapt apart like there was a wall of fire in between them, faces flushed. Sango grinned and Miroku laughed out loud. Sesshoumaru merely smirked.

"So what do you want to do now? Lunch is right after this period so we've got about three and a half hours before our next class," Kikyo said in an attempt to change the topic.

"Well…" Kagome thought about it. "Why not just give these guys a tour? Then we can go out for lunch."

"Go out?" Sango grinned. Kagome flushed.

"Not like that! I mean… You know what I mean!" Kagome said. _Though_, she thought, _there is someone I wouldn't mind going with…_ She shook her head to rid herself of these thoughts. Unbeknownst to her, her twin was thinking the same thing. They caught each other's eyes and smiled, immediately guessing what the other was thinking.

Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha watch the sister's silent exchange with curiosity.

"Sounds good," Sesshoumaru offered, changing the subject once again. Kagome gave him a grateful smile. Sango saw the obvious interest between the four now and decided to help.

"Let's split. Since we've all got different interests we can tour separately and go see the stuff we want to see instead of going to a place we don't want to," she suggested. They all shrugged not really caring. "Good. I'll choose who's with who." She pointed as she recited. "Me and Miroku, Kikyo and Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru and Kagome. Got it? Then let's go!" She grabbed Miroku's hand and set off calling behind her, "We can meet at the West Garden in an hour!"

Sesshoumaru and Kagome looked at each other. Sesshoumaru shrugged in indifference and gestured for Kagome to lead the way. Kagome inclined her head and walked away, chatting amiably.

Inuyasha and Kikyo watched for a while.

"Well," Inuyasha began. "Shall we go?" Kikyo turned to him and nodded.

"Where do you want to go first?" she asked.

"Umm… Is there some sort of dojo around here?"

"Of course. Follow me." Inuyasha obeyed and followed Kikyo as she headed to an old-style building in the east.

As they approached an old man and two children appeared at the door. The old man gave the impression of a toad. The girl had black hair and was missing some teeth. The boy had a round face and red hair.

"Jaken! Rin! Shippo! It's me, Kikyo!"

"Kikyo-onee-sama! You came, you came!" Two streaks, one black, one red, ran into her open arms. Inuyasha watched with a little envy. _Hey wait a sec… why am I jealous? No, I'm not jealous! I-I just…_ he argued with himself.

"Onee-sama who is this man with you?" the girl called Rin asked.

"This is Inuyasha. Inuyasha, these children are Jaken's grandchildren, called Rin and Shippo. Their parents were killed in an accident when they were only 3," Kikyo explained. Inuyasha's eyes filled with sympathy. Rin and Shippo didn't notice and simply bombarded Inuyasha with their hugs. Kikyo smiled as she watched them.

He really is kinda cute, 'specially like that… 

Kikyo mentally slapped herself. What was she thinking? _But then again he really did… Stop it!_ She blushed furiously, cursing herself for thinking about this.

Inuyasha looked up. Kikyo seemed to muttering under her breath. He caught "gotta stop thinking" "fucking thoughts". He blinked. He didn't think that **Kikyo** would be saying those kinds of words. Kikyo flushed even more when she realized that Inuyasha was studying her. She jerked her head away and greeted the old toad like man.

"How are you Jaken-san?"

"I'm fine, Kikyo-sama. How kind for you to join us today. Free period?" Kikyo nodded. Jaken shook his head in exasperation. "I keep telling Myoga. You and Kagome should have graduated already! Next year, you'll graduate early for certain! I mean, you two have already taken the most advanced classes our school has to offer!"

Inuyasha blinked again, then stared at Kikyo with awe and respect. _They're that smart?_

Kikyo blushed under Inuyasha gaze.

"Any where else you wish to see?" she asked.

* * *

"Do you ever stop talking?" Sesshoumaru inquired. Kagome just grinned at him. They were heading to the library.

"When I want to," she replied. Sesshoumaru winced. Great. Now he was stuck with a girl who wouldn't shut up and wouldn't get out of his thoughts. "We're here." He was jerked out of his thoughts as they reached giant oaken doors with golden handles. Kagome pushed it and it swung open silently.

Sesshoumaru's eyes widened at the sight before him. This library was huge! Even the Tokyo Public Library could only be slightly bigger than this. There were books everywhere and he gazed in admiration at the many titles. He turned to Kagome.

"Is there a myth section?" Kagome smiled in reply and grabbed his hand, pulling him along. For some reason that she couldn't comprehend, she felt his pulse quickening a little. She ignored it and stopped in front of a door. The door's plate read "Mythology Room" on it. Sesshoumaru pushed it open and once again the number of books in the room impressed him.

"That's a lot of books," he muttered.

Kagome heard and smiled. He'd impressed her, and she was glad she could impress him back though she'd like to do it with her own power. Her eyes lit up.

"Hey Sesshoumaru-san," she suggested. "Want to go to the archery range? Then I could show you the dojo too."

"You have a dojo and an archery range?" he asked. Kagome nodded.

"Follow me!" she said and walked to the archery range.

Five minutes later, they had arrived.

"Wanna shoot something?" Kagome asked the even more impressed Ice Prince.

He shook his head. "I'm pretty good at kendo, judo, and other close range martial arts, but archery isn't one of my strongest points," he explained. "I'm good, but I'm still at the intermediate level." His voice suggested that he wasn't very happy about having to admit this.

"Then let's go to the dojo!" Kagome took his hand once again and started towards a different building.

Rin and Shippo were still outside after waving goodbye to Inuyasha and Kikyo. (A/N: Remember, Inuyasha and Kikyo came here first)

"Kagome-onee-sama!" The kids squealed when they spotted her. Jaken came to the doorway as well. "Kikyo-onee-sama just left, Onee-sama! And she had a man with her that looks like the one with Kagome-onee-sama!"

"That must've been Inuyasha," Kagome explained. "This is Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha's half-brother."

"Kunichi'wa, Sesshoumaru-sama!" the two kids hugged his leg with Kagome looking on with amusement. Then she clapped her hands.

"Rin, Shippo, would you mind getting two katana's for us? Meet us at the main room, kay?"

"Ok!" They scurried off. Sesshoumaru raised his eyebrow at Kagome but she just shrugged it off and walked into the dojo with him trailing behind.

They entered a large arena-type room. Rin and Shippo arrived shortly and handed them each a wooden katana. Kagome unsheathed hers and dropped into a defensive stance.

"Ready when you are!"

"You want to spar with me?" Sesshoumaru stared.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "No. I only wanted to show you how to beat you with a katana then have tea," she said sarcastically. Sesshoumaru shrugged.

"If you insist…" He rushed at her. Kagome parried his katana and winced as his strength jarred her arm.

"Damnit," she whispered. She didn't think he'd be **this** strong. Sesshoumaru smirked. The girl had obviously underestimated him.

So he was caught completely by surprise when Kagome charged at him with a flurry of jabs, her katana a black streak in her hand. Sesshoumaru managed to dodge all but the last one, which sent him sliding back.

"Damn you," he said. Kagome's katana swept in again, nearly hitting him in the side. "Damn you again," he repeated.

Kagome's eye gained a fiery spark and she attacked as she realized she'd finally found someone who could match her ability and speed. Sesshoumaru was good. Very good. Sesshoumaru also stopped holding back. He attacked with his full power, pushing Kagome back using pure strength.

Kagome felt herself nearing a wall. _Damnit!_ He was an expert.

"Draw?" Sesshoumaru offered. He was covered in sweat.

"Fine." Two katana's dropped to their holder's sides.

"You're good," Sesshoumaru offered.

"Thanks," Kagome smiled. "You are too. I haven't had this much of a challenge for ages. I'm a black belt third degree."

"Me too," Sesshoumaru stated. He looked at his watch. "Looks like time's up. Where's the West Garden?"

"In the West."

"Very funny."

"You're hilarious too." Kagome walked away. "Coming?'

"...Hai."

* * *

"Here?" Kikyo asked.

"Hai! Here," Sango answered happily. Kagome sighed and Kikyo closed her eyes. 'Here' was the Far East restaurant. It was a buffet place that they'd gone to often. A few problems though.

One, they'd never been here with males before from their school.

Two, the owner knew their mother. Not a good thing.

Three, Kikyo and Kagome knew that their mother frequently came here. They'd bumped into her here quite a few times already.

Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha weren't too happy either. Miroku could guess why. Their father ate here often. Plus the fact that Inutaisho was constantly bugging his sons to find fiancés…

He saw Sango's grin and realized what she was up too. She's trying to put them together on purpose! Miroku grinned himself.

"What's do funny, pervert?" Inuyasha snapped.

"Nothing," the lecher said, both hands inching towards the twins.

"HENTAI!" the cry rang out again for the second time. And Miroku got hit for the second time today. Sesshoumaru shook his head. When would he learn? Inuyasha snickered. Kagome and Kikyo's faces were contorted with rage. Sango was watching with shock.

"Well, let's go in!" Sango said, recovered. They walked in.

"Hello, how many?" they were asked by a waitress.

"Six," Kikyo replied curtly.

"Please follow me." They followed the waitress to a table for eight, but didn't take away the extra chairs. The reason became obvious very soon.

"Kagome, Kikyo! I didn't expect you at all. Nor these young men you're with. Please, introduce us." A woman took one of the empty seats.

The twins flinched. Kagome was the first to speak. "Hai… Hahaue… This is Miroku…ano…?"

"Saotome."

"And those two are Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha…sons of Inutaisho Taiyoukai." Kaede's eyes lit up. Taiyoukai? They'd be perfect for her girls…

"Please, Hahaue," Kikyo requested, easily seeing her mother's thoughts. It was obvious what she really wanted to say. Kaede sighed. Oh well. There would be plenty of opportunities later.

"Are these your daughters, Kaede?" a smooth voice that was eerily like Sesshoumaru's spoke.

"Oh, Inutaisho! Please, sit down. Yes, these are Kagome and Kikyo and that is their friend Sango."

Sesshoumaru winced at her father's appearance. "Hello…Chichiue…"

"Sesshoumaru! Inuyasha! I didn't realize you were here!" Inutaisho exclaimed. "First day and you've already got girlfriends?"

Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha exchanged a look then looked at their father. Inutaisho changed the subject.

"You have lovely daughters, Kaede."

"I do, don't I? Your sons seem very nice as well."

The six younger people twitched as the conversation continued. Finally, they got up to go get some food.

"Geez," Kagome muttered. "Why did both of them have to show up?"

"You don't think…" Miroku started.

"Don't even think it," Inuyasha warned. The four shuddered at the thought of their parents….

Miroku and Inuyasha battled each other for a chicken finger, glaring at each other, only to have it stolen by Sango, who grinned at them.

Kagome, Kikyo, and Sesshoumaru were discussing their parent's companies. They all returned to the table, Inuyasha and Miroku still glaring at Sango and Kagome, Kikyo, and Sesshoumaru still talking. Inutaisho and Kaede listened to the latter conversation with interest. After all, normal teenagers didn't talk about company finances with actual interest. Well, most didn't. And their ideas were pretty good too.

Kagome glanced at her watch. She sighed with relief. "Come on. We need to go."

The others followed her lead gratefully. Inutaisho and Kaede sighed. Then, Inutaisho got an idea.

"Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha. Why don't you bring the girls and Miroku to our house after school? I'm sure they'd like to." Kagome and Kikyo twitched.

"Of course they would! I'll pick them up at eight," Kaede agreed for them. They scowled at their mother.

"Hahaue…"

"Now girls, be sure to behave."

"Momma!" Kagome lapsed into the informal when she realized what Kaede had been hinting at. Growling, she spun and stalked out of the restaurant, the other students at her heels.

* * *

le sigh I have to get to the part that I want to get to... Seriously, I_ suck_ at beginning chapters... You've just read the evidence...

* * *

Translation Time!

**Hai **: yes  
**Chichiue** : honored father  
**Hahaue** : honored mother  
**-sama** : suffix added to name to indicate great respect or that the person is of a higher social status  
**-onee-sama** : suffix for honored elder sister

I think that's it.

* * *

Review Replies here... One thing. I only reply to ones that give me reason to reply. So if you just say 'update' or 'i like it' or something like that I'm not going to reply.

**Review Replies**

**inuyuyu-16** : Well, that was my original plan. But it seems I've gone off a bit...  
**winterphox** : You're right. Which is why I'm gonna try to string it out. Though you should have noticed that there are already feelings between them.  
**Stacerue** : Yeah, I read a couple fanfics like that... They were strange... I'll try not to go overboard. Tell me if I do though!  
**Suellen** : Maybe in the end Kagura and Kanna will end up with Kouga and Naraku? As for Souta... I dunno... I was thinking he'd be a cousin that came over and... Can't tell anymore, it'll ruin the story. :P  
**kitkatthekandybar** : I've often wished that myself.  
**Bloodangeloffire** : I might. I'm going to have Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha with powers at least. And I believe I can fit in a place where they find out they've got powers too.

Ok now please R&R!

Press  
this  
button  
PLEASE!

/


	4. Chapter 3 : Dodgeball and DDR

**Disclaimer**: Might as well. I'm bored anyways. No I do not own Inuyasha. I wish I did though…

Wow… it's only the fourth chapter (counting the prologue) and I already have**32** reveiws… Amazing… Well, thank you! And Lyddi, for you I'll add another translation spot. But aren't you supposed to learning Japanese?

By the way, any of you know how to put in the parentheses other than these: (…) ? Or those arrow things that look like 'v'? Or the straight and diagonal slashes? I've seen it on other fanfics so I know it can be done…

R&R please!

* * *

**Chapter 3 – Dodgeball and DDR**

Lunch's experience was soon forgotten when something more important came along.

It was last period, Gym. Dodgeball to be precise. By some chance of luck Kikyo, Kagome, and Sango were on the same team, with the boys ending up on the other. Everyone else was already out, watching with awe as the six threw balls at each other with inhuman speed. Many times, both girls and boys found themselves using skills learned in martial arts to dodge. (A/N: Such as flips, dives, etc)

With 15 minutes left on the clock, Sango was knocked out when she saved Kikyo from a ball to the ribs. One minute later, Kikyo repaid the favor by taking the liberty to hit Miroku in leg. Limping slightly, Miroku joined the ranks of the 'dead' in the Underworld, the 'out' place. He sat down next to Sango, too busy nursing his injured leg and watching the game to think his normal lecherous thoughts.

"Amazing," he murmured. "In our old school, no one could defeat Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha once they were paired up. Hell, they couldn't beat one of them let alone two. And these Miko twins…"

"Are giving them a hell of a time," Sango finished proudly. "No one can beat them once they're in a competitive mood. No one."

"I wouldn't be so sure," Miroku shot back.

"Wanna bet?"

"Fine. Twenty dollars on Taiyoukai."

"Twenty on Miko."

"I'm in for Kagome-sama and Kikyo-sama." Another student interrupted.

"Count me in for those silverheads!" One by one people laid down their bets. Sango was amused to notice that the class was split exactly in half.

"Well, that means that which ever of our teams wins, we get twenty dollars each," Sango calculated. "Alright! C'mon Kagome! Kikyo! Beat the shit out of those boys!"

"You've got a reputation, guys! Keep it!" Miroku urged. The others joined in on the cheering.

Out on the field, the competitors were still throwing… and dodging. Sesshoumaru could feel sweat running down his cheek and paid it no attention. Inuyasha was on the other side of the field, throwing a ball… that hit Kikyo. He heard a groan from the sidelines and grinned. Now, with only Kagome… they'd already won.

Not.

Sesshoumaru could hear the wind whistling and the foam ball sped through the air to land with a loud smack on his half-brother's chest. Ouch. Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed. This girl wasn't to be taken lightly.

Kagome grinned as Inuyasha walked, sulking, to sit next to Kikyo. Served him right for hitting her sister like that. Her clothes were sticking to her body and she felt a slight tiredness but she pushed it away and grabbed another ball.

Kagome, eyes closed, pulled back as a ball whizzed by her and threw hers blindly at the source. She heard a faint cursing and smiled, knowing that she'd gotten close. Opening her eyes, she barely had time to duck as another ball hit the wall behind her with a thud. Growling, she dived, ducking another ball and grabbing one on the floor. As yet another sphere flashed by her she took aim, threw… and hit.

Cheering erupted from the sidelines. Kagome sat, panting, as a shouting, cheering, and laughter dominated the gym. She winced. Sometimes sensitive ears weren't always a good thing. A hand appeared in her line of vision. She looked up to see Sesshoumaru. Smiling, she took it and pulled herself up.

"Good game," she offered.

"Yeah. You weren't kidding when you said you were good," Sesshoumaru replied.

"I never am," Kagome grinned. Then she was being hugged around the neck as Kikyo approached from behind.

"You won! And Inuyasha here was bragging so much about how Sesshoumaru would beat you, but you won! And you won't believe it but Sango and Miroku were actually betting on us…"

"Kikyo… can't… breath…" Kagome gasped out.

"Oh! Sorry," Kikyo withdrew sheepishly. "But you won! And Inuyasha owes me 50 bucks!"

"Kikyo!" Kagome said indignantly. "You were betting on me?"

"Don't worry sis,half of itautomatically goes to you!"

"I should think so!" Sesshoumaru watched amused the twins laughed. He noticed a very sulky Inuyasha at his side.

"You were stupid enough to bet even after you saw her skill," Sesshoumaru shook his head.

"Not my fault. Besides you won every time at our old school. How was I supposed to know here'd be any different?" Inuyasha muttered back. Sesshoumaru just shook his head and went to change.

Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha, and Miroku waited impatiently for the girls. Finally, they emerged laughing and joking.

"So fast?" Sesshoumaru said sarcastically.

"Could you have been any slower?" Inuyasha asked, glaring. Kikyo glared back. Kagome's eyes narrowed and glared at Sesshoumaru, who of course glared right back. Sango sighed. She and Miroku were once again caught between a glaring competition for dominance.

"Guys, could we do this later?" Sango asked patiently. "Remember? Inutaisho is expecting us…" _That got them out of their contest quick enough_, Sango noted.

"Damn," Inuyasha said. "I totally forgot. We'd better go. Father isn't exactly a… patient person." He added wryly.

"Then let's go," Kikyo said. Sesshoumaru and Kagome nodded and the boys led the way. Nothing overly eventful happened on the way there. Unless you counted when Sango whacked Miroku on the head again. Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha had already burned into Miroku's mind that the Mikos were not to be touched. Period. Miroku didn't want to risk his life for one grope.

Halfway there a black limo pulled up. The group stopped. Inutaisho's face was seen as the window rolled down.

"There you are," he said. He seemed disgustingly _happy_. "Want a ride?" The teens looked at each other.

"Sure… I guess…" Kagome accepted hesitantly. They piled into the limo. To their surprise they all fit in comfortably. The limo pulled away. Sesshoumaru frowned at the way they were going.

"Father…"

"Yes?"

"Why are we going to the mansion?"

Inutaisho sighed. He knew that Sesshoumaru disliked the place because _she_ was there. "Because that is the only place I know that has enough room for all of you." Sesshoumaru merely grunted in reply. Kagome watched curiously. What was so bad about going back to his old home?

Soon, they pulled up in the driveway of a huge mansion. None of them were impressed however. After all, Kikyo and Kagome's home was just as large. The limo pulled out with Inutaisho still in it.

Sesshoumaru walked to the front door silently. Inuyasha glanced at the suddenly icy face and flinched. Kagome and Kikyo glanced at each other and walked up behind him. Sesshoumaru opened the door and stepped in. Miroku, being the last one in, closed the door behind them.

"Do you have any video games?" Kagome asked, in an attempt to ease the tension radiating off Sesshoumaru. It worked. Slightly. He nodded and walked off with the group following.

They entered a rather large room. It contained a plasma screen TV with nearly every game console ever made in a shelf underneath it. Before the TV were two pads. Kagome grinned. They had DDR!

"Kikyo…" Kikyo grinned at her. Kagome turned to Sesshoumaru. "I bet I could beat you in Oni Mode. (A/N: People who haven't a clue, DDR stands for Dance Dance Revolution. It's a video game with its own special dance pad. Oni Mode is nonstop mode. It's the most difficult mode in the game.)"

Sesshoumaru quirked an eyebrow at her and grinned at the challenge. Inuyasha smiled too and started the system. As the starting screen appeared, Kagome and Sesshoumaru took their places.

"Kagome is so going to win," Kikyo said.

"You wish," Inuyasha snapped.

"You might not want to owe me more money…" Kikyo reminded him. Inuyasha sulked.

The game started. Sango and Miroku widened at all the Perfects they were scoring. They never got anything _but_ Perfects! Gradually, the game ended. Both Kagome and Sesshoumaru were panting hard as they awaited the results.

"What!" They shouted. They stared at the screen in disbelief. So did everyone else. Why you ask?

They had tied.

Both had gotten Perfect for every single step.

"Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha! I didn't know you were here!" came a nervous voice. Sesshoumaru stiffened and drew on his icy mask once more. Inuyasha decided to intervene.

"Yes. We're here… Hahaue."

* * *

…………….. It's too short! (bursts out crying) Sniff. But how do you guys like that cliffie? Don't kill me! Next chappie should be out sometime in the next few weeks. Thanks for your reviews!

* * *

**Translation Time**

Hahaue - honored mother

-sama - you should know this one

* * *

**Review Replies**

Jazze Pha – Thanks for the encouragement!

Duzzie – Yes, it'd be veery embarrassing.

ranchan23 – Well, ranchan, here you are. Video games! I love video games. Any suggestions? Doesn't matter what console cause they have pretty much every single one. Lol. I wish I did….

lyddi – Aren't you supposed to be learning Japanese?

Lelyn Black – (bows) Thank you. Thank you very much. Lol


	5. Chapter 4 : Mother

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Inuyasha. Happy now?

(counts) My birthday is in6 days! (dances around with joy) And I got this writing test thing that'll allow me to enroll in Long Ridge Writing Group! I'm happy! LOL.

By the way, any of you know how to put in the parentheses other than these: (…) ? Or those arrow things that look like 'v'? Or the straight and diagonal slashes? I've seen it on other fanfics so I know it can be done… I'm just going to keep posting this with my chapters until someone answers.

Anyways, here's the next chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 4 - Mother**

Kikyo and Kagome exchanged a look. Something wasn't right. There was tension in the air. Kagome thought she would suffocate due to the tenseness. What was the matter? So this was their mother.

Kagome glanced at Sesshoumaru. He didn't look too happy about the delicate woman at the doorway. She wondered why.

Kikyo was just as confused. This was their mother, right? So why was Inuyasha looking so apprehensively at Sesshoumaru? He'd just called the woman hahaue. So that meant she must be Sesshoumaru's mother too, right? But Sesshoumaru was just standing there, face icily cold, his golden gaze and pale face devoid of all emotion.

Inuyasha didn't know what to do. One of the biggest reasons he and Sesshoumaru had left was because of the frayed feelings between his birth mother, his father, and Sesshoumaru.

**0o0o0o0 Flashback 0o0o0o0**

_"You will apologize to your mother! Now!" Inutaisho's hand was still outstretched even after slapping Sesshoumaru to the ground. His face held only rage._

_Sesshoumaru bared his teeth in a growl. Hatred radiated off the silver-haired 13 year old in waves. Hatred… directed at two people. Inutaisho and … Izayoi._

_Inuyasha cowered in the corner. He was only 3 months younger than Sesshoumaru, yet he had the same father and a different mother. Inuyasha raised eyes to look up at the woman holding him. She had brown eyes and black hair. Her face, normally bestowed with a smile, now filled with fear._

_"Inutaisho," she whispered, pleading. "Stop it. Please. It's all right. He doesn't have to apologize if he doesn't want to. Please, Inutaisho. Please stop!"_

_Inutaisho ignored her, his hot anger-filled gaze locked onto Sesshoumaru, who was slowly climbing to his feet._

_Sesshoumaru looked almost nothing like his father except in a few aspects. Both their hair was silvery white and their strong build was the same. Both were the kind of people who you listened to without question. Both of their tempers were tempers that the receiving end rarely survived. But that was where the similarity ended. Whereas Sesshoumaru had gold eyes, Inutaisho had ruby eyes. Inuyasha's gold eyes were just some sort of fluke, not a family trait. Sesshoumaru's face was as beautiful as Inutaisho's first wife. His voice sounded nothing like his father's. He was truly his mother's child._

_Sesshoumaru glared at his so-called 'father' with unbridled fury and a deep hatred. "Mother?" he spat. "My mother died giving birth to me while you were with that whore!"_

_Inutaisho flinched. His eyes filled with pain. Sesshoumaru blamed him for his mother's death. He knew that. He'd accepted it. He blamed himself too. And he'd made it worse by bringing Izayoi into the family with Inuyasha. But it was past time that Sesshoumaru got over it. His eyes hardened once more._

_"Sesshoumaru, you are acting like a spoiled brat! Now apologize!"_

_Sesshoumaru growled. His eyes narrowed. Though his teeth showed, his lips never moved. He dared Inutaisho to hit him._

_Inutaisho felt his anger rise. He raised his arm once more and swung._

_Sesshoumaru's head hit the wall with a sickening thud. Blood stained the plaster as Sesshoumaru slid down to the floor, unconscious, silver hair fast becoming red._

_Inutaisho swept from the room. "Leave him there," he snarled before leaving. Izayoi followed swiftly._

_Inuyasha didn't know what to do. He didn't want to risk angering his father, but if he didn't do anything Sesshoumaru would die from blood loss before Inutaisho realized the consequences of his actions. The 13-year-old stared gulped and rummaged around the room. Finally he found the First Aid kit. Inutaisho would never allow him to call a doctor so he was the only one to treat Sesshoumaru's wound._

_Dismayed at the amount of blood, Inuyasha hurriedly wrapped Sesshoumaru's wound with bandages. Grunting, he managed to lift the other boy onto the bed. Wiping the sweat from his forehead Inuyasha retrieved a bucket of water. Inuyasha scrubbed the bloodstains from the wall and floor. Sesshoumaru and his cloths were a lost cause._

_Exhausted, he sat down on a chair that he'd pulled up to the bed. He closed his eyes dozed off in a light sleep. But not before he caught Sesshoumaru's fist clenching and tears roll down the elder's face._

**0o0o0o0 End Flashback 0o0o0o0**

After that, Sesshoumaru had accepted Inuyasha into his heart, but Inutaisho had forever lost his eldest son's love and respect. Sesshoumaru called Inutaisho chichiue out of simple obligation, nothing more. As for Izayoi, she also lost any chance she had at replacing Sesshoumaru's birth mother.

Sesshoumaru spun on his heel. Grabbing his backpack he swept out of the room. Kagome, concerned, took her bag as well and followed, leaving the other four with Izayoi.

The woman watched Sesshoumaru leave with sad eyes and Kagome with curiosity. She turned back to the others.

"Miroku! I haven't see you for ages. My, how you've grown!" she smiled. "Who are these girl?"

"Hahaue," Inuyasha said, drawing Izayoi's attention to him. "This is Sango…"

"Manorashi."

"Sango Manorashi and this is Kikyo Miko. The girl that just went after Sesshoumaru is Kikyo's twin, Kagome."

"I see. Your father will be quite pleased." Kikyo was starting to become rather uncomfortable under the intense scrutiny. "Why don't you girls tell me about yourself?" Izayoi sat down on a couch. She gestured for the teens to sit as well.

"Actually," Miroku started. "I was getting a little hungry. I hope you don't mind if I er…"

"Raid the refrigerator?" Izayoi's voice held much amusement.

"Well…"

"Of course, Miroku. Go ahead."

Sango stood as well. "Ano… I was hoping to get something to drink…"

"Of course," Izayoi smiled. "Miroku, you know the way. You two may go together."

Kikyo and Inuyasha watched as Sango and Miroku left. Kikyo sighed and turned back to face Inuyasha's mother.

"Now, Kikyo is it? Why don't you tell me about yourself?" Izayoi invited.

Kikyo licked her lips. "Well…"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Sesshoumaru!" Kagome called. "Slow down!" Between that DDR match and running around the house for 15 minutes with a rather heavy backpack, she was gasping for breath. She came to a split in the corridor. Sesshoumaru was nowhere in sight.

"Damn!" Kagome swore under her breath. "Where the fuck did he go!" She was becoming rather frustrated, causing her language to become a little coarser. "Rrrgh!" she stomped her foot like a child.

"Looking for someone?"

Kagome spun saying, "Yeah I am! You! What's the problem between you and that woman Inuyasha called hahaue?"

Sesshoumaru just looked at her. He turned and opened the door to his room. He entered, beckoning for Kagome to follow him. If she tried to find her way back to the others she'd likely get lost. Kagome trailed Sesshoumaru into the room.

"Nice room," she commented as she sat down on the bed in the corner of the room. There was a desk right next to it with a laptop, light, pencil holder, and the like. There was also a bookshelf across from her holding a variety of books. A closet door was placed right next it.

"Hn." Sesshoumaru sat at the desk and flipped on the laptop. It whirred to life. His bag was left on the bed, next to Kagome's.

"So spill already," Kagome said.

Sesshoumaru blinked owlishly at her. "Nani?"

Kagome resisted the urge to roll her eyes. "Spill. What happened between you and your mother?"

A knife appeared at her neck. "Never call that slut my mother."

Kagome nodded imperceptivity. "Gomen nasai," she whispered.

Sesshoumaru sheathed the dagger and hid it back in his uniform. Kagome was barely fazed. That sort of thing happened often between powerful political families.

"Then," she rephrased her question. "What happened between you and that woman?"

Sesshoumaru didn't look at her. A few moments passed. Kagome had resigned herself to the fact that Sesshoumaru probably wouldn't confide in her when his smooth voice broke the silence.

"My mother was two months into pregnancy when my father started not coming home for the night. My mother didn't do anything about it. She died giving birth to me, ignorant of my father's betrayal," his quiet voice was laced with pain and anger.

Kagome's mouth shaped into an 'o'.

Sesshoumaru continued. "When I was 9, my father brought Izayoi here along with Inuyasha. It turned out that my father had been seeing her when he didn't return at night during my mother's pregnancy. When my mother was three months into pregnancy, Izayoi had also conceived. When my mother gave birth, she did it alone. My father had gone to Izayoi for the night. Inuyasha had been born three months after me. I accepted Inuyasha because I knew that he didn't exactly have a choice at being born when he did or a choice at being born to Izayoi and my father. When we were 13… something… happened… and I broke apart from my father."

"I'm so sorry," Kagome whispered. She really was. How must've it felt like to live with the guilt that you mother died to bring you to life and to live with your father's betrayal? And his mother had been pregnant too… She felt a surge of anger at Inutaisho. How could that man do that!

"I know," Sesshoumaru's lips curved into a small smile.

Kagome smiled back.

* * *

There you go! No cliffie this time. Though I was sorely tempted to do so. That flashback will probably reappear in the later chapters somewhere… After all, Sesshoumaru will still have to explain what happened when he was 13. Right now all 6 teens are about 18-19. They are in collage after all. Ja ne!

* * *

**Translation Time**

Hahaue - honored mother  
Chichiue - honored father  
Ano - um, er, uh, etc  
Nani - what  
Gomen nasai - sorry

* * *

**Review Replies **

bluesilverfox - Here's the answer to your first question! As for the others, Kouga and Naraku will start to have a bigger part once they get back to school, lol. As for the thoughts there will be more when there is more to think about. lol  
Jazze Pha - Arigato, arigato, arigato! Thank you thank you thank you!  
catherine-the-elf - Thank you for the advice!  
ranchan23 - No video games yet, but have you noticed how Kagome and Sesshoumaru are competing so much?

To all the others, THANK YOU FOR YOUR TIME! I'm verygrateful.


	6. Chapter 5 : Painted Revenge

**Disclaimer**: Ok, I saw on someone's profile that they had a really smart idea. They put the disclaimer in their profile. So I'm gonna borrow their idea. This is probably one of the last disclaimers on this fic that you'll see. But since I haven't put it up yet: I do not own any Inuyasha characters. So you can't sue me! Nyah!

Gomen, gomen, gomen! I'm sorry! I had writer's block and it didn't go away until recently… Plus I was struck with an idea for a different Fanfic and two one-shotters (which I already posted). (_clasps hands in front o self and bows low_) Please forgive me!

One thing though, this is now May. Meaning… a sudden overdose of homework, progress reports, MCAS (I live in MA), Science project, French pen pal letters, more Chinese tests, dance performance, AND a piano test which I HAVE to pass otherwise my parents will kill me. So please be patient! Currently, I'm waking up early to do my homework then once I'm done I go onto the computer but it's becoming a slight strain (I only get about 5 hours of sleep…). So I'd like to apologize beforehand because it is possible that I will not post for up to two months. Sorry!

To Jazze Pha: Yes I know where they are on the keyboard, but whenever I put it in, FFN just deletes it! But I've seen others with them so there must be a way…

* * *

**Chapter 5 - Painted Revenge**

Kikyo sighed with relief when Kagome and Sesshoumaru returned downstairs. She stared at her twin with pleading eyes.

Kagome, being Kagome, immediately began taking some of the pressure off of Kikyo. Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru watched with amusement as the twins tried desperately to answer all of Izayoi's questions, though it was rather obvious they'd both love to be gone. And Sango and Miroku_ still_ weren't back…

Izayoi paused and studied Kagome curiously.

"Is there anything wrong, Izayoi-san?" Kagome asked politely.

Izayoi smiled. "Iie. Iie. Arigato, though. But, I'm sure you girls are hungry. Why don't the boys show you to the kitchen? Miroku and your other friend should be there as well." She smiled. "I need to go do something now." She swept out of the room.

_That girl, Kagome… Looks like Sesshoumaru has already told her his side of the story,_ she frowned. _I do wish I could have told her mine first. It would have gotten her on my side and away from Sesshoumaru. The more support I have against Sesshoumaru, the better the chance of getting Inuyasha a greater inheritance. Yet, I sense great power in all four… but why is it that I did not sense it in Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru until now?_

The four teens watched as Izayoi left. Kikyo and Inuyasha only felt relief. Sesshoumaru felt satisfaction and Kagome… She didn't know what to feel.

_I'm totally confused. Sesshoumaru obviously doesn't like his stepmother but she doesn't seem that bad…_

**_Maybe Sesshoumaru lied?_**

_No. I don't think so._

_**How are you sure?**_

_He seemed too serious about it to lie…_

_**Maybe there's more to Izayoi-san than meets the eye.**_

_That's a possibility._

"Kagome? Kagome!" Kikyo tried to get her twin's attention.

Kagome snapped awake. "Nani?"

Kikyo rolled her eyes. "God Kagome. Are you staring into space again? Let's go eat. I _am_ hungry after _that_."

"I'm surprised you even held up to Hahaue that long," Inuyasha said callously, obviously not realizing the veiled insult in those words. Kagome and Kikyo glared at him indignantly. He blinked uneasily. "What? What!"

Sesshoumaru shook his head. Typical of Inuyasha. Saying that he was surprised they lasted that long was implying that he thought they were weak. Something somebody like the Miko twins would never quite get over. He shrugged and walked to the kitchen, pausing at the door so the others could catch up. With one last glare at Inuyasha, Kikyo and Kagome followed, leaving a dumbfounded Inuyasha still standing there.

_I do not get girls_, Inuyasha thought as he followed. By the time he got there, Sesshoumaru was leaning against the counter, Kagome was pouring herself a drink, Kikyo was washing an apple, and Sango and Miroku were asking what had happened. Disgruntled, he grabbed a peach and bit it viciously. He regretted it immediately. Sesshoumaru raised an amused silver brow in his direction. Inuyasha resisted the urge to spit out the slightly furry skin and swallowed it with difficulty. He scowled at Sesshoumaru. Fuck him, he _hated _peaches!

Sesshoumaru was laughing mentally at his brother. Like him, Inuyasha hated peaches and avoided them whenever possible. However, Izayoi loved them so they were everywhere in the house. With Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha moved out, they seemed to have multiplied in number. His inner self quieted and turned back to the matter at hand. Kagome. She'd just barged into his life without even an 'excuse me', spun it around her finger, and turned it upside down. He still could not believe he'd actually told her… Not even Inuyasha knew the whole story. He growled inwardly.

Kikyo was rather agitated. Why did it seem like Izayoi was digging deeper than she should? She nudged Kagome in the ribs.

Kagome glanced at her sharply. "What?" she hissed softly.

Kikyo blinked. Kagome didn't really seem in a good mood… "What did you think about Izayoi?" To her surprise, Kagome shot a glance at Sesshoumaru, who was smirking at Inuyasha as he leaned against the counter with liquid grace, before turning back to her and answering.

"To be honest," Kagome kept her voice down, "I don't really know what to think. She seems so nice, yet I can't shake the feeling that it's nothing but a lie…"

"Same here," Kikyo agreed. She chewed her nail. Finally, she sighed. "Well, there's really nothing we can do now… we'll wait until Mum comes to pick us up."

Kagome nodded. Simple enough. She snuck another look at Sesshoumaru. He was a puzzle to the girl. A locked diary without a key one moment, an open book the next. Then all of a sudden the lock reappears. She was rather frustrated.

Kikyo was wondering about a brother too. But not Sesshoumaru. Inuyasha had kept some of the more personal questions off of Kikyo's shoulders, for which she was grateful, but why?

* * *

Friday finally came. By then, Kikyo, Kagome, Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku were already rather good friends, though the four aristocrats were closer together.

The only major event that had happened so far was that they found that they didn't have _all_ the same classes. They only had one class different, and it was an extra class, so it didn't matter much. And they were in pairs too. Kikyo and Inuyasha were placed in Clay Art, Sango and Miroku were placed in Photography, and Sesshoumaru and Kagome were in Japanese Mythology. Everyone was where he or she wanted to be, so there were no complaints.

_Plus,_ Kikyo commented in her mind as she made her way to the class with Inuyasha, _it gives me a chance to talk to Inuyasha without the others constantly interrupting._ The girl had found that she preferred Inuyasha's company to that of his brother, and she could tell that Kagome felt the same with Sesshoumaru. _But, why are we all paired up. It's almost as if, someone put us together on purpose…_

Her eyes widened and she growled softly.

"What?" Inuyasha asked.

Kikyo flicked her gaze over him. "Haven't you wondered why we're all in pairs?"

Inuyasha looked at her with a confused look. Then, as she expected, his golden lamps grew. "They-! They… Rrrg… They put us together on purpose! I'm going to _kill_ chichiue when I get home…"

Kikyo couldn't agree more.

* * *

In another hallway, Kagome and Sesshoumaru had already figured it out. Actually, Sesshoumaru had guessed as soon as he heard of the "mistake". Kagome hadn't been too far behind. Their class had already ended and they were waiting for Inuyasha and Kikyo. At the moment, they were discussing, as if it were a perfectly normal thing to do, ways they could torture their parents.

"Why not cover their bed with dung?" Kagome suggested.

Sesshoumaru shook his head. "There are other beds they can sleep in."

"Oh yeah… ano…water bucket on door?"

"Too old."

"Tripwire? Alarm? Trap?"

Sesshoumaru paused. "Hold on…" he smirked. "I know just the thing…" His amber depths sparkled with mischief and smugness. Kagome grinned. Inuyasha and Kikyo, having arrived just in time to hear, did as well.

_Let's just say_, she thought as Sesshoumaru outlined his plan, her grin growing wider as he did, _that hahaue and Inutaisho are not going to have a… very good day…

* * *

_

Kaede stepped out of her car with a pleased smile. Everything was going according to plan. Kikyo was paired with Inuyasha and Kagome with Sesshoumaru. Sango and Miroku were going along and playing their parts admirably. Their parts were, of course, to help her and Inutaisho get their children together. And so far, it was working.

The twin's mother couldn't have been happier. Finally, she had found someone who was worthy of her daughters! She'd been searching for quite a long time now. Ever since in seventh grade, Kikyo told her that some boy had asked her out. Kagome hadn't failed either. By eighth grade, both girls had half the school's male population, including the teachers, under their spell.

Humming to herself, Kaede pulled a key out of her pocket and unlocked the door, listening the lock click before pushing the door open, stepping in at the same time.

Not her best idea.

SPLASH!

_Congratulations, Kaede Miko. You have just received a mud shower, courtesy of…_

"KIKYO! KAGOME!" Kaede bellowed, face livid. There was no doubt in her mind as to who had done it. After all, there were no other suspects. And if one had done it, then the other had done it too. "GIRLS GET DOWN HERE!"

No answer. Muttering angrily (note that she never pauses to wonder _why_ the twins played this prank), Kaede attempted to scrape off the worst or the mud. Failing, she growled and stomped up the stairs, leaving a trail of brown ooze.

Nearly calm by the time she reached her room; the woman was once again blown into a red-hot rage as she entered her quarters.

It was chaos.

Four separate lines of paint came shooting towards her. The blue landed on her legs, the yellow on her waist some getting under her shirt, the green on her neck and chest sliding down her body, and finally, the red on her hair. Just when Kaede thought it couldn't get any worse the sprinkler turned on. Only, it didn't sprinkle water. No. It sprinkled slime. Icky, sticky, gooey, neon-green slime.

Thankfully, it was over in about thirty seconds. Kaede could only stand there in shock.

Four figures slipped out of the door.

Kaede could still hear their laughing.

* * *

Inuyasha grinned at his three companions as they rode the bus their next stop. Each held a bag. Inside the bag were plastic ponchos that worked amazingly well at keep outside fluids from touching whatever was covered. There were also fresh cans of paint and quite a few other things.

Sesshoumaru snapped his cell-phone shut. His expression was very smug and satisfied. He was nearly purring in contentment. "It's done. The car job is done. The person says the design is very strange but he knows to hold his tongue." He looked at them all, one by one. "You all know your parts right?"

The other three nodded in eager anticipation. Sesshoumaru nodded back, a smirk slipping onto his mask.

It was good day to be alive.

* * *

Inutaisho frowned. He'd just gotten off the phone with Kaede. Apparently something had happened over there. The woman had been furious. He shrugged. Oh well. It wasn't his business anyways.

Using his clicker, he opened the garage. The sight that greeted him made his eyes pop out of their sockets and his jaw drop.

His car was painted pink. Not just any pink. The light, pale pink that always made him want to puke. What more? There were hearts on it. Hot pink hearts.

The door slammed.

"INUYASHA! SESSHOUMARU!" he roared. Little did he know that the scene was acting itself out all over again…

He opened his office door…

Stomping inside, Inutaisho never saw the wire until… well… he never saw it. Instead, all he saw was that he had somehow lost his footing and…

Dozens of paint water lines were shooting at him, creating a bizarre laser like spectacle. It would have been rather beautiful, if Inutaisho had been flipping over in this air because of the many wires strung across the room, forcing him into the paint's way. Blue, purple, yellow, green, pink, red, orange; thousands of different colors were speeding around the room like laser beams bouncing off mirrors. The only difference being that the paint didn't bounce. It stuck.

Finally it stopped. Inutaisho leaned against his desk; gasping, business suit caked in paint and ooze. Unfortunately for him, his torture was not yet over. The ceiling board above him creaked. Too late, he heard. Too early, he turned his face up. Inutaisho barely had enough time to squeeze his eyes shut before millions of particles of ash came fluttering down like snow in a storm. Of course, the ash just had to be mixed in with glue didn't it?

Within ten seconds, Inutaisho's originally smooth, perfect hair was a mass of sticky, gluey, colorful, ash-covered blob that was barely recognizable, attached as it was the even less recognizable blob of his body.

* * *

Short but funny. Humor was more what I was aiming for here. Next chapter might be a little more serious. We'll just have to wait and see… oh and did you people read the note at the top of the page, second paragraph? If you didn't… GO READ IT. It has a note that you will want to see, though it probably won't leave you too happy…

**Review Replies**

ranchan23 - Exactly why I did it.

Special thanks to: _keisata-san, Bloodangeloffire, Demonic Devils, sexysk8rchick, KamiZoe1670, and Miko Gurl_

Thank you all for your reviews.


	7. Chapter 6 : Nightmares, Dream and Realit...

**Disclaimer**: See my bio.

Thank you, everyone who reviewed! And anyone who didn't because they were too lazy, shame on you! Surely just typing in an "I liked it" is easy enough! Come on! Review please!

LOL, I'm actually surprised I managed to get this chapter out so fast. Thanks to Behead the Girl for getting me to actually set myself a deadline! This chapter had two dreams in it. You'll notice that Kagome's is longer than Kikyo's. That's because Kagome is paired up with Sesshoumaru. If Kikyo were paired with Sesshy, then her dream would be longer. I'm just basically, an avid Sesshoumaru fan. No matter what pairing, I'll read it! Though I don't really like Sess/Rin…

Anyways, I'm still taking the piano test and my projects due next Wednesday… so I'll probably get another chapter up about two weeks after I get another chapter up for TKPATDF. That is, if I don't get struck for another one-shot or songfic idea. And the plot FINALLY starts up.

R&R! Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 6 - Nightmares, Dream and Reality **

_Kagome gasped. Where was she? Her breathing became harsh and loud. Her voice sounded loud and raspy._

_"Where am I?" she cried desperately into the darkness._

_All around her, there was nothing but black and more black. She spun around and stopped, eyes shining with hope._

_A faint light gathered and two figures appeared. Inuyasha and Kikyo. Kagome was shocked. Her twin and the silver-haired boy were kissing rather passionately, something Kagome knew her reserved sister would never do with someone she'd just met a bare week ago. Slender fingers were weaving their way through the silver tresses, and both their eyes were closed in what Kagome could only identify as ecstasy and pleasure._

_She felt something grab at her ankle and screamed when she saw the shadow reach out and latch onto her leg from out of the blackness. The shadow glowed with evil energy. Kagome yelled at the ignorant couple._

_"Help! Kikyo! Inuyasha! Help meeeeeeeeeee!"_

_Her cry went unnoticed. The two lips pulled apart, and a pair of blue and a pair of gold eyes gazed into each other lovingly. It seemed like a spotlight shone on them, and them alone. Kagome pleaded with them, but they took no notice, as they seemed to fade from view._

_"No! Let me go! Tasukete kure! Save me! Please!" Kagome was sobbing by the time she was done. Tears flowed down her cheeks in a flood._

_All of a sudden another light appeared. The shadows fell away and Kagome collapsed onto the ground, breathing in lungful after lungful of air, trying to stop her soft sobs._

_She looked up and was surprised to see Sesshoumaru standing there, not five feet away, staring at her with unreadable eyes. Those amber orbs, in which Kagome had been mesmerized, now showed nothing. He was as immovable as ice, even less so._

_"Sesshoumaru?" Kagome whispered softly. "Sesshou? Where are we, Sesshoumaru? Tell me, please."_

_No reply came._

_"Sesshoumaru?" Kagome voice became a little more desperate._

_Still, no reply._

_"Sesshoumaru? Sesshoumaru! Stop it! You're scaring me! Say something! Say something, damn it!" She was crouched on the floor. The sobs had started anew, and her body wracked with them as she pounded her fist against the floor._

_Footsteps caused her to looks up._

No…_ her mind whispered._

_He was walking away. From her._

_Frantic, Kagome stood and ran after him. Once again, there seemed to be a spotlight on him, the light shining off his silver locks and reflecting._

_Kagome ran and Sesshoumaru only walked. But for every one of Sesshoumaru's steps, Kagome seemed to only fall more and more behind. Her arm raised in a hopeless gesture as she continued to race after him._

_"Sesshoumaru! Don't leave me, please! SESSHOUMARUUUUUUUU!"_

_His light disappeared._

_"Sesshoumaru! Where are you?"_

_The dark tentacles appeared once more. They grabbed her neck and legs, and started pulling her down into the black obliviation._

_"N-"

* * *

_

_Kikyo was running. Running from monsters of her own imagination. There were flying beasts and lions. Griffins and unicorns. Long tentacled beings, humongous insects and arachnids. Everything you could imagine. The good thing? She never tired. The bad thing? Whenever she thought up of another monster, that monster appeared._

_It had started with a tiny bee. Now, the bee was a hundred times larger and a horde of creatures had joined it._

_An image of Sesshoumaru and Kagome appeared. Kagome was smiling peacefully and happily in Sesshoumaru's arms. His face was soft as his golden lamps gazed down at raven black hair. Kagome's cheek rested on the male's chest and his hand stroked her hair gently. Lovingly._

_Kikyo raised her arm, face contorted with fear. The picture merely faded away, Kagome still resting in Sesshoumaru's arms, expression full of bliss._

_Her mouth opened, but no sound came out. Horrified, she tried yelling, but only succeeded in making her throat hurt._

_A grunt came from behind her. Kikyo spun and stopped running. She would've gasped had she had the ability. Inuyasha was being lifted into the air by one long tentacle. Kikyo, eyes wide and full of fear, tried to yell at him to escape, but nothing came out. She tried to run to him, but shadowy hands grabbed her and held her back._

_Kikyo watched, her mouth wide open in a silent scream, as Inuyasha was devoured, piece by bloody piece._

_Her vocal chords were returned, abruptly. Though her throat was raw and sore, Kikyo couldn't help herself. The scream tore itselffrom her throat._

_"N-"_

* * *

"-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" 

Both girls awoke with a jolt. Stumbling out of bed, they both staggered into the small lounge that connected their two rooms. They stared at each other blankly.

Kagome had tear tracks streaking down her cheeks, and her pajama shirt was wet. Her hair was a mess, matted and staticky. Her clothes were creased, and her chest heaved as she gasped for air.

Kikyo was not much better off. Her throat hurt like hell and her eyes were red and puffy. Her body trembled and her mouth was still slightly open, her eyes sullen in her pain.

The twins stared at each other. Two seconds later, they rushed into each other's arms, crying their hearts out as they sunk to the floor, leaning against the wall.

The next, morning Kaede found them there, both curled up in a fetal position, arms still around each other's necks like it was their only lifeline.

* * *

"They're sick?" Inuyasha asked, concerned. Sesshoumaru's wandering attention was immediately snapped back. 

"Yes," Myoga said. "Their mother, Kaede, called in earlier. As today, you two had the same classes as them, I would like you to go over there and give them their homework. This way, they won't miss out on anything. And it won't be too difficult for them to catch up."

"Like they need help," the brother'smuttered at the same time. Myoga's lips twitched.

"We'll do it," Sesshoumaru nodded. "What's their address?"

Myoga was surprised. "You don't know?"

The brothers looked at him as if he were crazy. Sesshoumaru explained, "We only met them a week ago. You expect us to know their address in seven days?"

"You're mad," Inuyasha interjected.

Myoga stroked his beard and thought. _Well, looks like they aren't together yet…_

"Hello? Old flea!"

"Inuyasha!"

"What'd I do this time!"

Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes at his brother's ignorance, while Myoga glared indignantly at the younger of the two.

"Hmph! Well, as I was saying, their address is…"

* * *

"This is it?" Inuyasha asked Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru checked the address on the sheet of paper again. 

"Hai."

"Then let's go," Inuyasha said, strolling up to the door and ringing the doorbell. Sesshoumaru quickly joined him and they waited for the door to open in companionable silence.

The door creaked open and Kaede showed her face. She smiled. "Ohayo, boys. Gomen nasai, but I'm sure you've heard the news. The girls both had extremely traumatic nightmares last night. Well, for them at least. For me, I don't know why they were like that, but they were so I allowed them to stay home. Why don't you come in? I'm sure you would like to see them."

The boys followed Kaede inside, ignoring the fine decorations.

Kaede led them through quite a few twists and turned. Inuyasha gave up trying to remember by the second straight corridor, though Sesshoumaru continued to map out the place. Soon, they stopped in front of a door.

Kaede faced them. "This is the girls room. They're inside there. I'll have Maude bring something up to eat."

Sesshoumaru nodded his thanks as Inuyasha stepped inside. They closed the door behind them.

The lounge was a nice living area. It was designed to fit the twin's exact demands. Mythical creatures covered the ceiling and walls. There was a small weapons stand in the corner of the room, something that impressed the boys immensely. A long coffee table stood in the center of the room with sofas around it. There was plasma screen TV on the wall; it was connected to quite a few game consoles, as well as a state-of-the-art sound and karaoke system. Beside it stood a giant rack of CDs and tapes. Next to that was a large bookshelf full of volumes, creating a miniature library.

However, this was all ignored as the boy's attention was immediately drawn to the two girls, each curled up on their own couch.

Sesshoumaru spoke first, "Koniichiwa."

Kagome lifted her head and caught his eyes. He sat down next to her, unresisting as she leaned against him for some much needed support.

Inuyasha looked at Kikyo. When she too looked up, he quickly sat down next to her, placing a comforting arm around her shoulders.

They stayed like that for nearly an hour. The girls with their eyes closed against what their nightmares represented, and the boys just sitting there, offering their undying support.

* * *

(**A/N**: That would be a PERFECT place to end, wouldn't it?)

* * *

Kaede smiled as she heard Maude report on the four teens. Her cellphone rang and she frowned. Who would call her now? 

She flipped it open. "Kaede speaking."

"Well, well, Kaede. I see you've done well for yourself."

Kaede froze at the oily tone. "You… no…"

The voice chuckled. "Hai. Me." The tone grew serious. "You know what I want Kaede."

"You can't have them!"

"Oh?" The cold laugh sent chills down her spine. "Are you so sure? Let me tell you why you should change your mind…"

As the voice went on, Kaede's face grew paler and paler.

* * *

Cliffie! (grin) Who's this "mystery person"? Anyways, read and review!

* * *

**Translation**

Tasukete kure - Help me, save me, etc, etc

Koniichiwa - you should know this one

Ohayo - hello

And I believe that is all.

* * *

**Review Replies**

Blood-Red-Kitsune - _Now you don't have to wait!_

Miko Gurl - _Exactly! And besides, they definately deserved it._

kari konoko - _I think I feel bad for your mum..._

babyAngelgurl1 - _No punishment! Least, not for now._

Italia Kendai - _Thanks, but I don't have any of the resources needed to do these... (sigh)_

DemonessofNature - _Er... arigato? O.o_

Thanks to _kitsune'sangelofflames, NekoYasha101, Inu Youkai Gurl, keisata-san, Kagome295, BloodRuby, ranchan23, Behead the Girl, _and_ ShintoPriestessKikyo._

Thanks you all for your reviews. This chapter is for you guys!


	8. Chapter 7 : Shit

**Disclaimer**:

Diana: I don't know WHY I bother putting that up there…

Kagome: 'Cause you want to?

Sango: Because you're bored?

Miroku: 'Cause you want me to grope you?

Diana: HENTAI! Hmph.

Inuyasha: 'Cause you want the lawyers to beat you up?

Diana: Kagome, please.

Kagome: Inuyasha, sit.

Inuyasha: (in a small crater with feet in the air, twitching)

Sesshoumaru: (mutters) Idiots… (louder) Because you don't want to be sued if someone thinks you don't have a disclaimer.

Diana: Bingo!

Kagome: Er… Diana? Isn't that what Inuyasha just said?

Diana: Yeah, but I don't like Inuyasha and I do like Sesshoumaru so there. (sticks tongue out)

Everyone: (sweatdrop)

Diana: (points to link to bio page) Go there if you wanna see my disclaimer. (everyone looks at her) WHAT!

R&R! Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 7 - Shit**

* * *

Kagome blinked groggily. Her entire body felt stiff and the areas around her eyes were slightly sore. She blinked again. Why was there something warm under her hand? And why was her hand moving up and down slightly?

"You're awake," a masculine voice said.

Confused, Kagome looked her up. Her eyes widened and she immediately tried to scrabble back. Sesshoumaru let her go without protest, just a yawn that his hand barely covered. Shaking his white mane, the male stood and looked at her with those piercing gold eyes.

Kagome, not noticing, place a hand on her chest, as if it would slow her furiously beating heart. She could feel the heat rise to her face and she mentally cursed herself and Sesshoumaru as the latter watched her, amused. He lifted his gaze from her and pointedly looked at the other couch. Puzzled, Kagome followed his look.

Her eyes widened. There, Kikyo and Inuyasha lay in pretty much the same position Kagome had found herself and Sesshoumaru in. Kikyo was curled up slightly with her hand placed on Inuyasha's moving chest. His arm was around her waist; her head rested on his shoulder. Kagome's mouth quirked. She bit back a giggle.

A hand circled around her wrist and started pulling her away. Sesshoumaru led her into her room then let go after closing the door. He sat down on the chair right next to her laptop, which was already on.

"Come over here," he commanded.

Crossing her arms over her chest and frowning, Kagome finally obeyed and walked over, leaning against the chair as she gazed at the screen.

On the monitor, Sesshoumaru clicked this and that, typing in some random words here and there. Finally, he stopped.

Kagome's eyes widened.

_Last night, well-known business owner was murdered in his sleep. Daisuke Hitomi, 67, was killed in his bedroom sometime between midnight and 3 o'clock AM. A trail of blood leads to the balcony, but then there is no more. However, the most shocking is the note that appeared next to the body of the slain man. The note read:_

**Beware. All who owe. I'm coming. Unless you pay.**

_Police believe that this points to all those in debt, mainly those in high positions. They urge the debt-owners to pay off whatever debt they have to whomever they owe it to as soon as possible. Meanwhile, security is being tightened around the city. Currently, investigators…_

Kagome fell back onto the bed. Sesshoumaru looked at her grimly. She raised a hand to her mouth, her other hand clenched in a fist above her heart. Her sapphire eyes betrayed heartfelt anguish. Mr. Hitomi had been a good friend of the Mikos. She was trembling slightly.

Kagome closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Her composure regained, she looked up at Sesshoumaru. "Have the police found any other clues?"

He shook his head and turned back to the computer screen. Kagome joined him soon. "No. Only the blood and the note. Everything else was just as he left it. It doesn't make sense." His tone was one of immense frustration.

Kagome nodded. "Kikyo needs to know this…" She left the room.

Sesshoumaru stared at the screen silently. From Kagome and Kikyo's dreams last night, this was all too coincidental.

MWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWM

Kaede stared at the television screen in despair. He had done it. She took a shaky breath. Her cellphone rang. Mechanically, she flipped it open.

"Kaede here."

"Ah, Kaede. I trust you've seen the news?"

"I already agreed. You didn't have to go and do that."  
"Kaede! I'm hurt. Do you honestly believe I was the culprit?"

"…"

The voice chuckled. "Trust me, Kaede. If I wanted you dead, you'd be as dead as dear Hitomi by now."

"So you did kill him."

"So what if I did? He deserved it. Like you, he owed me something."

"Bastard."

"Such language. No matter. Fulfill your part, Kaede, and you'll never hear from me when you don't wish to again."

"…"

"Remember our deal, Kaede. I'm sure Inutaisho shall be asking you about it any day now."

"I know what to do, Onigumo."

"Then I trust that all will go well. Until next time, my dear." Click.

Kaede closed her eyes. What could she do?

MWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWM

Naraku yawned as he entered the living room. His father lounged on the couch, cellphone in hand. "Father?"

Onigumo answered smugly, "She knows."

Naraku grinned. Another man stepped in, with Kouga at his side.

"Pleased to hear it. But will she comply?" the man asked.

Onigumo sneered. "Of course. We just need to make sure those annoying Taiyoukais don't interfere."

Within Naraku and Kouga's thoughts, there was only one train.

_She's as good as mine_.

MWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWM

Kikyo listened in silence as Kagome informed her about the night's events. After her twin left, she leaned back against Inuyasha once more, silent tears once more finding a path down her cheeks.

"You cry anymore and by the time you stop, you'll be all shriveled up due to lack of moisture."

Kikyo smiled a little, but the tears still flowed. Inuyasha tried again.

"You know, my mother never really figured out the irony of calling me son of a bitch."

Kikyo laughed. "She didn't really call you that, did she?"

Inuyasha shook his head. "Nah. She never did, though I do thing I sorely tempted her quite a few times." Kikyo chuckled, wiping her eyes dry. She stood. Before she could say anything, the door opened to admit a haggard Kaede.

The twin's mother spoke up, "Kikyo. I need to talk to you and Kagome. Inuyasha, I believe your father wants you and your brother back now." It was a clear dismissal. Inuyasha nodded. Kikyo knocked on Kagome's door, and relayed the information. Soon, bother Kagome and Sesshoumaru appeared. Nodding a silent goodbye, Sesshoumaru swept out the door, Inuyasha following closely behind.

"What did you want to talk to us about, hahaue?" Kagome asked, sitting down on one of the couches. Kikyo sat next to her, while their mother sat across from them.

Kaede took a deep breath. "Girls, I need to tell you something…"

MWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWM

Kagura and Kanna waited impatiently beneath the sakura tree in the park. Naraku and Kouga had said they'd meet them here. Kagura checked her watch for the umpteenth time. They were late. As usual.

"Males," she muttered. "You can never trust them with anything. Not even to be on time."

"Speak of the devil," Kanna murmured. Frowning, Kagura looked up to see the two boys approaching them, arrogance in every step they took.

"Kagura, Kana, I trust we didn't keep you waiting too long?" Naraku said smoothly.

Kanna put on a smile, though in reality she wanted to hurl. "No. My sister and I only just got here." Kagura scowled.

Kouga just stood there, arms crossed over chest, "Let's get on with it. I need to be back by three."

"Patience, wolf."

"Patience yourself, sorceress."

"People, people, calm down," Naraku butted in. "Our first order of business is to determine what we do next. My father said that the most effective way would be to watch the four. Then cause dissention among them."

The others nodded in agreement.

"Then," he continued, "once they are broken up, we go in and they'll be ours. Just in case, my father has taken… measures… to ensure the we can… _collect_ our due."

Kouga's fangs showed. His rounded ears changed for a moment and pointed ones replaced them.

"Wolf!" Kagura reminded him before anyone noticed. Kouga hurriedly changed them back.

Naraku frowned at him. "Kouga, be more careful next time. No need to have biologists poking at you to see why you've got elf ears. We don't need the entire world to know that we're youkai."

"Speak for yourself, hanyou," Kouga snorted.

"I speak for all of us, wolf," Naraku said coolly. "Kanna?"

Kanna nodded. In her arms was a mirror. Holding it so the other three could easily see it, Kanna waited. The mist inside the mirror slowly faded, and two figures appeared.

MWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWM

Sesshoumaru's nose twitched. Narrowing his eyes he looked around, but couldn't sense anything.

Inuyasha noticed, but didn't comment. He'd felt it too. Leaning in, he whispered, "You feel that?"

Sesshoumaru nodded. "Someone is watching us. But I can't see anything."

"Neither can I. What do we do?"

"Act like you didn't sense anything, but keep a lookout."

"Gotcha."

They walked on, golden orbs flitting from shadow to shadow, oftentimes doubling back; other times ducking into an alley. The unseen eyes watched them until they entered the school campus.

MWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWM

Naraku frowned.

"Is it just me or did anyone else see that?" Kouga whispered.

"I saw it," Naraku interjected. "Kuso… this makes our objective much harder to reach. For now, it's dormant. But if either of them wakes up - especially Sesshoumaru - then we'll be stuck between a rock and very sharp claws. Literally."

Kagura blinked, "Hey, don't Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha own those two swords that are rumored to have these powers. What are they called again? Te - te - Tetsusaiga and Tenseiga!"

Silence.

"Shit."

MWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWM

Kagome was furious at her mother. So, she decided to work off some anger by directing it into her bow at the target. Aiming carefully, she imagined her anger leaving her and flowing into the arrow. She let go.

The arrow flew straight and true with one little difference. It was glowing pink.

The target was utterly destroyed.

Kagome just stared. "Whoa."

MWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWM

The four stared. Even Naraku was speechless.

"Shit."

No one bothered to point out the repitition.

* * *

Naraku: Who said 'shit'?

Diana: The person who said 'shit'.

Naraku: And who was that?

Diana: The person who said 'shit'.

Naraku: . . .

Diana: (smirk)

* * *

**Review Responses**

**DemonessofNature** - Now you know.  
**Cold Kikyo** - Now you don't have to wait anymore. Do you like Kikyo? Could you review my one-shot about her?  
**coolgirl** - I'm one of those rare fans who like both. I prefer Kikyo and Sesshoumaru, but I've nothing against any other pairing.  
**ranchan23** - No, it wasn't. Those dreams were basically like a premonition, or however you spell that...  
**Concrete Tenshi** - LOL (chuckle) Thanks anyways.  
**Kougas #1 fan** - Kouga was already there from the first chapter.  
**Inu Youkai Gurl** - LOL Sorry, but I usually end my chapters with cliffies. Please don't let that stop you from reading!  
**animefreak404112** - THANK YOU! You are like the ONLY person who realized that. (suffering look) So many people asked me if that voice was Naraku I wanted to scream! So, thank you!

Also I give thanks to _Lovers Kiss, DeathIsntTheEnd, Demonic Devils, kari konoko, KamiZoe1670, KitsuneMistrissoftheYoukai, Behead the Girl, Controleroffire, AllenZ, BloodRuby, NekoYasha101, allwitchesmustdie, Morwynn._

91 reviews is credited to you guys! Thanks!

V Thelittle button is your friend.


	9. Chapter 9 : In Which There Is A Lot

**Disclaimer**:

**Diana**: See my bio.

**Inuyasha**: Wow, for once you didn't rant…

**Diana**: _(whines)_ Kaaaaaaagooooooooomeeeeeeeeeee!

**Kagome**: _(sighs)_ Inuyasha… sit.

**Inuyasha**: Ow! Wadja do that for?

**Kagome**: _(points at Diana)_

**Inuyasha**: Wench!

**Diana**: What did you call me…? _(glares and fingers hover over keyboard)_

**Inuyasha**: Nothing! _(gulps)_

**Diana**: Thought so. BTW, I'm REAAAAAAAAAALLLLYYYYYYYY sorry for not updating sooner, and then giving you such a short chapter! Please forgive!

* * *

**Chapter 8 - In Which There Is A Lot of Yelling**

* * *

_**10:00 AM**_

'_What the hell was that!_' Kagome stared at the now disincarnated target, stunned. She stared at the bow in her hands and started.

Her hands were glowing!

A soft, pink light was emitting from her palms and it felt… tingly… good. Kagome watched in shocked silence as the light faded away.

"KIKYOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

_**10:00 AM**_

"Inuyasha, wake up."_ (He took a nap after they went back to their house)_

"Mmmm… fi' mo' minus…"

"Inuyasha, wake _up_."

"Go 'way!"

"…"

"Mmmmm…"

"Inuyasha, Kikyo's waiting for you."

"Huh? What? Where!"

Inuyasha shot up and looked wildly around, only to find his brother snickering beside his bed. Scowling and humiliated before the only person he wanted the approval of; Inuyasha slunk off into his bathroom and took a quick shower, trying to ignore the audible sniggering in the other room. "Shut up…" he muttered softly, knowing that Sesshoumaru couldn't here him. "Not my fault Kikyo's so… pretty…"

Inuyasha blinked. He did not just say that.

"I did not just say that."

He stepped out of the shower and stared at the mirror as his reflection stared back. His eyes widened.

"SESSHOUMARU!"

* * *

_**10:00 AM**_

Kikyo was brooding in her room. Her fingers drummed against the desktop as she scowled at the computer screen. She was fuming and it showed on her face. If her mother dared show her face anywhere _near_ her for the next week… well, let's just say the little prank before would be classified as pathetic compared to what the businesswoman was going to get.

Her fingers rapped a pattern on the desk as she looked at out the window. As a result, she didn't see what happened next.

Her fingers started glowing lavender.

It wasn't until that part of the desk fell off and hit her leg before Kikyo noticed.

She watched, eyes wide, as it shimmered then disappeared slowly.

"KAGOMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

* * *

_**10:00 AM**_

"Inuyasha, wake up."

"Mmmm… fi' mo' minus…"

"Inuyasha, wake _up_."

"Go 'way!"

"…"

"Mmmmm…"

"Inuyasha, Kikyo's waiting for you."

"Huh? What? Where!"

Sesshoumaru snickered as Inuyasha awoke in a flash. He was still sniggering lightly when the bathroom door slammed and he could hear the shower turn on. His job done, Sesshoumaru went downstairs to the little dojo they had. They had returned to his father's house, not the little apartment they had been renting.

He picked up his sword off the rack of weapons. Running a finger down Toukijin's length, he didn't flinch when he skin was cut. Instead, he merely picked up another sword, Tenseiga, as well. Strapping Tenseiga to his side, Sesshoumaru spun, and swung Toukijin, as if there was some invisible enemy behind him.

The sword glowed for a second and then a bolt of blue energy shot out of it, hitting the wall and creating a rather large hole. Sesshoumaru stared at it for a moment.

"INUYASHA!"

* * *

Kaede stared down her nose at one very sharp arrow point, and another equally sharp katana. Kagome and Kikyo were glaring at her and both breathing hard.

Kagome lifted a hand and the pinkish glow returned.

"Explain."

* * *

Inutaisho was enjoying a nice cup of coffee at office when the door burst open and he was soon staring at a very sharp sword point as well as five clawed fingers. He looked up and his mouth opened in shock.

Inuyasha had _dog_-ears on his head and his human ones had disappeared. He had fangs and the clawed hand was his.

Sesshoumaru had hair down to his waist now (before it only down to his mid-back). His ears were pointed and he too had clawed hands. On his face were two red stripes on each cheek and a blue crescent moon on his forehead.

Sesshoumaru lifted his hand. It started to glow green and the faint smell of acid wafted into Inutaisho's nose. The man shivered as his eldest son spoke.

"I believe an explanation is due."

* * *

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAT!"

In their respective places, both Kaede and Inutaisho cringed at the look of fury and rage on their offspring.

"I can explain!"

* * *

**Sesshoumaru**: ……

**Inuyasha**: ……

**Kagome**: ……

**Kikyo**: …… That…

**Kagome**: Was…

**Inuyasha**: Absolutely…

**Sesshoumaru**: Pathetic.

**Diana**: You don't have to be so meeaaaan! _(cries)_

**Kikyo**: Can't help it if it's the truth.

**Diana**: _(glares)_

**Kagome**: She's right, you know.

**Diana**: I'm _still_ the authoress you know. I have the keyboard!

**Naraku**: _(runs by and steals keyboard)_

**Sess/Kik/Inu/Kag**: Not anymore.

**Diana**: T.T You do know that he'll probably write that Kikyo gets with him and Kags here gets Kouga, while Inu gets Kanna and Sesshy gets Kagura? Not that I have anything against that…

**Sess/Inu/Kik/Kag**: …… _(runs after Naraku)_

**Diana**: Thought so. By the way, I'm going to Alaska the day after tomorrow. Hopefully, I'll get some more inspiration. I had the longest writers block... but I think that was because my muse wanted to fiddle with Harry Potter fics for a while. LOL Gomen nasai!

* * *

**NekoYasha101** - Thanks! LOL n.n Actually you're pretty close. Thanks for being patient!

**kari konoko** - I believe it is more of a blue-purple but... w/e. I changed it. :P

**animefreak(long number)** - Gomen about the name, but I didn't feel like typing that all out. :P Yes you are good. The reason why I didn't mention it before, is because none of them knew about it, as shows in this chapter. They were completely ignorant. Of course, Kaede/Inutaisho knew, but they didn't think it would ever show. The other question was just answered.

**ranchan23** - I absolutely LOVE to annoy people. It's my specialty. n.n

**Ikimono Joufu** - You'll see...

Also, thanks to **_Vanya the Elven Maiden of the Valar, Morwynn, Krazie-edge, truthflame, Kaiku, Cold Kikyo, Inu Youkai Gurl, allwitchesmustdie, SweetRainbowPriestess, Hyousetsu, DemonessofNature, celestialprincessofblood, _**and **_catherine-the-elf._**

111 reviews to you!

Cookie if you review...


	10. Author's Note

**_Author's Note:_**

First off, I would like to apologize to all the authors who have added this to their favorites/alerts/etc. I really would like to update, but seeing the quality of my work against to the quality of my work now just sets me off.

Second, sooner or later,** I will delete this fic**. That is a given. **However**,** I am considering a complete rewrite of the fic**. I wanted to know how the readers, you, would like that idea. In the current version as it is, I probably won't be writing anymore, but if I completely rewrite it, with the fundamentals the same, I will most probably be able to finish it.

I know FFNet does not allow only A/N chapters, but I would appreciate it if you did not report this, just to give everyone a chance to see and reply.

Thank you for your support, and I apologize once again.

- Diana Artemis Silvermoon


End file.
